


Чай и кошки

by bornstrange29



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornstrange29/pseuds/bornstrange29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ленивое утро и размышления доктора в тишине на Бейкер-стрит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чай и кошки

Джон утром заваривает чай и улыбается: на диване, свернувшись калачиком, мирно спит Шерлок. Дело о контрабанде котят-сфинксов раскрыто, так что от завтрака детектив тоже отказываться не будет. А значит, сейчас Джон спокойно выпьет свой утренний чай, а потом прогуляется до Теско. В холодильнике, кроме молока, нет ничего съедобного. Да и за молоко-то надо благодарить миссис Хадсон - вчера остановила его на лестнице и сунула в руки бутылку и бумажный пакет с двумя сэндвичами на ужин. Молока осталось совсем чуть-чуть, на донышке, и Джон задумчиво улыбается, выливая остатки в чашку. Все же есть в Шерлоке что-то кошачье - молоко он трепетно любит, и если большая часть жителей туманного Альбиона уважает чай с молоком, то консультирующий детектив скорее употребляет молоко с чаем. Как-то Гарри, смеха ради, подарила ему кружку, на внутренней поверхности которой была цветовая шкала с шутливыми комментариями. От самого темного мутно-коричневого "Настоящий мужик" до светло-бежевого "Отгоните вашу кошку!", вот именно такой чай Шерлок и предпочитает. И вчерашний вечер не стал исключением, потому-то почти все и выпито.  
Если бы Джона спросили в самом начале их знакомства о любимом напитке детектива, он бы сделал ставку на кофе. Как-то это соответствует образу вечно спешащего, нуждающегося в дополнительном источнике энергии хищного ловца преступников. Сейчас ему даже смешно - вот оно, тлетворное влияние Голливуда! А Шерлок никогда и ни в чем не соответствует стандартным представлениям: не то чтобы он не любит кофе, просто предпочитает чай, готов есть печенье в любых количествах, особенно если это выпечка миссис Хадсон. А еще он просто не может устоять перед блинчиками с медом, и именно их-то Джон и собирается испечь сегодня на завтрак.  
Кстати, спохватывается он, пора уже и бежать - чай он за размышлениями выпил, а скоро и Шерлок может проснуться. Доктор быстро накидывает куртку и уходит, не замечая, что детектив давно не спит и тихонько наблюдает за ним.  
И если бы Джон узнал об этом, он бы наверняка подумал, что это тоже вполне вписывается в "кошачью" природу соседа.

**Author's Note:**

> Первый фик, написанный на Мини-фест для фаргофро.


End file.
